


Enjoy Yourself

by pretending_icanwrite



Series: The wild adventures of Jade Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethan deserves better, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 03, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Jade plans to help her friend start afresh somewhere without the memories Beacon Hills holds.





	Enjoy Yourself

It was a week or so after the pack had defeated the nogitsune and everything was slowly returning to normal. Isaac and Argent had left for France, Scott was helping Stiles train for lacrosse and Jade was coming to terms with losing two of her links. Now, instead of being on her right arm, the image of a bow with its arrow and the right of the twins alpha form graced her ankle with a grey outline that used to be black. There was still a pain in her chest from where both Allison and Aiden had been stabbed but it had been reduced to a dull ache that no longer limited her to her bed. She was no longer so overcome with emotions that all she wanted to do was cry.

Before they had left, Jade had made Isaac and Argent promise to keep in touch with her so that she didn’t have to lose them too. The searcher links were not so kind as to take travel and mourning into account with their rules. If there was no communication for a month that was it, they were unlinked.

Danny would be leaving for Florida the week after next where he had been granted early admission to the college of his dreams. He would be in computer nerd heaven. He had sworn to his best friend that they would never go a day without at least a text because losing him would hurt her more than the others. After all, Danny was one of her five ‘bonds’; her strongest links.

Danny and Jade were currently back at Beacon Hills high school sat in the bleachers surrounding the lacrosse field as they watched Stiles attempting to score a goal against Scott. Attempting being the keyword. Neither of them was actually watching the boys play; instead, they were both staring into the forest blankly. Although she was recovering, a loss so great was still having its impacts on the young teenager. Her mind wandered constantly, often losing concentration when talking to people or even in simple tasks. Deaton had assured her that the effects would fade in time but at that point in time, it felt like the pain would never leave her. Danny had her pulled into his side protectively in hopes of offering her the little support he could.

It was a warm day, not out of the norm for mid-July. But there was a breeze that whistled around the field causing Jade to hide closer to Danny’s side. The leaves of the forest trees rustled quietly creating a relaxing soundtrack that calmed the searcher’s erratic heartbeat.

“Come on JJ. Let’s get out of this wind,” Danny suggested as he offered her his hand.

Jade accepted his hand, “I’m in need of coffee and a plan.”

“A plan?” he questioned.

She nodded, “hanging around idly all summer isn’t going to do me any good.”

“Well then. We shall find coffee and our fellow schemer,” Danny said and they headed towards the Beacon Hills coffee shop.

{~}

Danny and Jade fell into the coffee shop where they ordered their usual complicated drinks before settling into a corner table. She sent a message to their fellow schemer inviting him to join them. Ten minutes later Ethan joined them at the table.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He greeted.

Danny gave him an awkward smile, “ask the schemer, It was her idea.”

“I need to do something otherwise I’ll go crazy over the summer,” Jade explained, “but as far as ideas go I haven’t got a clue which is where you two come in.”

Ethan smirked, “well I’m glad you asked. Up for a bit of matchmaking?”

“Always E,” she replied with a matching grin.

Danny rested his head against the table, “Lord have mercy on Beacon Hills.”

“Oh hush your complaining Danny,” Jade teased, “it’s harmless.”

Her best friend rolled his eyes, “you two meddle in people’s lives. How is that harmless?”

“I won’t be picking strangers. In fact, your brother is quite a good candidate,” Ethan suggested.

Jade smirked, “and who do you propose we match him with?”

“Oh, I think you know who,” he grinned.

Danny pushed his head against the table, “don’t tell me you want to set your sarcastic puny brother with the big bad wolf.”

“Oh that’s exactly what we’re going to do Danny,” Jade said, “now let’s get going with our plan.”

The three of them left Beacon Hills coffee shop; Ethan to the loft and the other two to the Stilinski house. 

Danny grabbed Jade’s hand, “you don’t mean to set Stiles and Derek up do you?”

“Not yet anyway. I want to set Ethan up,” she said.

He looked confused, “but with who? We only broke up a couple of weeks ago.”

“I think I have an idea who. And do not worry, the matchmaking isn’t the main part of the plan. The main part is helping him heal and to get him away from all these bad memories,” Jade explained.

Danny nodded, “Jackson?”

“Jackson.”

{~}

Danny and Jade arrived at the house then went up to her room where she booted up her laptop. Stiles came in and collapsed onto her bed.

“Ethan said you want to set me up with Derek but I have a feeling he is being kept from the truth,” he asked.

His sister smiled, “bravo brother your detective skills proceed you. Indeed the truth has been withheld from him. I plan to convince Jackson to put up Ethan for a couple of weeks.”

“But how will you convince Jackson of all people to do such things?” Stiles persisted.

She smirked, “well since he is ever so close to removing the link I simply have to make him feel guilty about not staying in touch and he will easily comply.

“You scheming little minx,” Danny said, “I almost forgot the lengths you will go to.”

Jade gave him a wide grin, “well let’s get down to business.”

She spun around on the desk chair to face her laptop which was open on Skype. Jade clicked on Jackson’s name and waited for a few moments until he appeared on the screen.

“You do know what time it is don’t you J?” He asked tiredly.

She saluted him, “I do indeed Jacks. It is awfully nice of you to remember I exist.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch but I’ve been busy,” Jackson started.

Jade glared at him, “you do remember what happens if I don’t speak to you for a month right?”

“Look I’m sorry Jade but I really have been busy. I’ve finally aligned myself with a pack and I’ve been helping them out with some business,” he explained, “what can I do to help?”

She exchanged a glance with the boys out of shot, “I think I know of something you can do.”

“Well do tell me,” Jackson encouraged.

Jade leaned forward, “we have a friend here in Beacon Hills who has had his fair share of bad times. He switched from ‘the dark side’ to help us, he lost his alpha status and his twin was murdered just last week so we want to get him away from here. I was hoping you would put him up for a couple of weeks in London so he can start afresh.”

“Anything for you JJ. I finish college and the end of this week so he is free to join me from that point onwards. I’ll show him around the city and help him get set up if he likes. But do pray tell, what’s his name?” He asked.

She smiled, “Ethan.”

“The Ethan?” Jackson asked, “Danny’s Ethan?”

“No longer my Ethan,” Danny piped up, “but yes that one.”

Jackson smiled, “consider it a done deal. I presume you’ll sort the flights out and stuff. Just let me know when to expect him.”

“And for the love of God stay in touch,” Jade smiled before closing her laptop.

She spun back to the boys, “now for us to break the news to Ethan.”

{~}

“What are you doing here Stilinski?” Ethan questioned as she walked into the coffee shop.

Jade sat down next to him with a hot chocolate, “why are you so bitter Steiner?”

“You lied to me, Jade. You weren’t trying to set Derek up with Stiles at all were you?” He asked.

She nodded, “guilty. But I have a better match.”

“Well do tell me what was worth Derek nearly ripping my throat out,” Ethan persisted.

Jade pulled her phone out, “I have secured you a trip to London and a stay with our good friend Jackson Whittemore.”

“As in Danny’s best friend Jackson?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes, “Firstly I am Danny’s best friend but yeah. Jacks agreed for you to stay with him for a couple of weeks. He said he’d show you around London and help you get set up. Plus Danny and I will pay for your flight over.”

“What did I do to deserve you guys?” Ethan questioned.

Jade smiled at her friend, “you were you. Besides, you deserve to start over somewhere that hasn’t got all these bad memories. A place where you lost everything that matters to you. So go, enjoy yourself, Ethan. You deserve the world.”


End file.
